An automotive engine may be equipped with an engine driven air pump that supplies air to the engine exhaust system to support oxidation of exhaust gas hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide. Under some operating conditions the air is supplied to the engine exhaust manifold at or near the engine exhaust ports, under other operating conditions the air is supplied to a catalytic converter in the engine exhaust system, and at times the air is diverted away from the exhaust system.